Dark Magic
.]] Dark Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to injure or kill, to cause destruction or misfortune, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences). In popular usage, the term "Dark Magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that goes against the Balance of Nature. The Vampire Diaries Dark Magic was first mentioned by Esther Mikaelson after she explained how she used Dark Magic to create the Original vampires. Abby Bennett Wilson also used Dark Magic when she desiccated the Original vampire, Mikael. Later, Bonnie Bennett resorted to using Dark Magic to help her friends after the Spirits turned against her. However, after Bonnie is warned about the dangerous consequences that come with Dark Magic, Bonnie plans to quit the Dark Arts for good, until she is forced to use Dark Magic by the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. Bonnie also turned to the dark arts in order to dessicate Klaus. The Originals Over a millenium ago, Esther sought out her sister Dahlia to make her fertile. Dahlia used dark magic to perform the fertility spell. Dahlia also used Dark Magic over the following years to link herself to Freya; perform the century slumber spell, channel Freya, make herself and Freya invunerable and sense the newborn of each generation's magic. It is also possible that Dahlia used Dark Magic to link herself to Klaus and channel his immortality/invunerability. Like her sister Dahlia, Esther is also very skilled in the Dark Arts. Esther promised that if Dahlia took Freya, she would return to the Dark Arts and take revenge. Many years later, Esther used Dark Magic to perform a variation of Qetsiyah's immortality spell to turn her family into vampires. She then preceded to use Dark Magic to place the Hybrid curse on Klaus. Over a millenium later, Esther used Dark Magic with help of the Bennett witches to link all of her children together. Dark Witches Many dark witches have appeared throughout both The Originals ''and ''The Vampire Diaries. The term "dark witch" refers to any witch who has tapped into Dark Magic, either to perform something they weren't strong enough to do with Traditional Magic or as a means to empower themselves with infinite strength. *'Dahlia': Dahlia is one of the darkest and most powerful witches in the history of time. *'Esther Mikaelson': While not as powerful as her elder sister, Esther is still one of the most famous dark witches in history, notably known for creating the Original vampires. *'Freya Mikaelson': While under the guidance of her aunt, Freya is well-versed in Dark Magic and is possibly more powerful than her mother, Esther. *'Céleste Dubois:' Celeste Dubois was a powerful witch who belonged to the New Orleans coven almost 200 years ago. Upon her death, she used Dark Magic to continue living in the bodies of different witches throughout the next two centuries. *'Valerie LaMarche:' Valerie LaMarche was a very powerful witch who use Dark Magic to gain more power. Eventually, this obsession with Dark Magic caused Valerie to turn to the darkest form of magic known to man; Expression. * Abby Bennett: At some point in time, the Original vampire, Mikael, came to Mystic Falls looking to kill the doppelgänger as a means to prevent Klaus from breaking his curse. Knowing that Elena Gilbert, the daughter of her best friend, Miranda, was the doppelgänger, Abby lured Mikael out of town and used Dark Magic to imprison him inside of a crypt. * Bonnie Bennett: Bonnie Bennett is a very powerful witch. While Bonnie originally used Dark Magic to help her friends, like most witches, Bonnie became tempted by the Darkness and began to use this power more and more for selfish desires than selfless donations. Like Valerie LaMarche, Bonnie eventually turned to the darkest form of witchcraft in creation, Expression. * Davina Claire: Following her shunning from the New Orleans witch community, Davina joined a powerful coven of dark witches, known as the Sisters. *'The Heretics': As a group of siphoner-turned vampires, the Heretics by default practice dark magic by siphoning power from their vampirism, a creation of dark magic. *'Tremé Coven': The Tremé Coven are hardy witches of New Orleans known for making the majority of the witch community's known Dark Objects and producing famous dark witches such as Eva Sinclair and the Griffith Family. *'The Kindred': The Kindred are a coven of dark witches obsessed with necromancy and immortality spells which eventually got them imprisoned the Asylum * The Sisters: The Sisters are a coven of witches that solely practice dark magic and work for the Strix vampires. Spells and Rituals * Vampire Creation Spell: ''A modified version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell which, unlike it's older counterpart, worked ritualistically. The spell made its targets completely immortal, safe for the object called up for their immortality, as well as being physically superior to the werewolves in every aspect. Consequently, nature provided every weaknesses to their strength, affecting even more so, their vampire descendants to the point of fatality.'' ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Requirements: Sun, White Oak Tree, Doppelgänger blood, Death of targets, Drinking of blood to complete transition ** Used by: Esther used this spell on her children in order to protect them from the village's werewolves, spawning the the first ever Vampires. Drawing from the Sun for life, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality and blood from Amara's doppelgänger. However, she soon regretted that decision. * Desiccation Spell: ''A powerful spell that temporarily stops a human heart while a Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Vampire (Regular, Original or Hybrid) can be successfully desiccated.'' ** Incantation: ''Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos.'' ** Directions: For the spell to work, it requires a balance amongst the living. To stop a vampire's heart, the witch must stop a human's heart as well. The spell also requires a physical connection to the vampire's bloodstream, such as a vein or artery (anything that is connected to the heart). ** Used by: Abby Bennett-Wilson used this spell to desiccate Mikael and it nearly drained all of her magic. She later taught this spell to her daughter, Bonnie, to use on Klaus, who suffered no consequences at all upon performing the spell. * Suicide Spell: ''The spell stops the heart of the witch who is performing the spell to induce death, while tethering them to their body. This allows the witch to successfully enter the Other Side & even bring someone back with them if they are powerful enough.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Somos Suster Gana, Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas. Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phasmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas. Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors.'' ** Requirements: '''Dark magic ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell in order to pull Elena's spirit from the Other Side & stop her transition into a vampire. However, she was stopped by her Grams before she could help Elena. * Bonnie's Spirit Transference Spell: ''A powerful spell that allows the witch to place the spirit of a person into the body of another and vice versa. It seems that both the host body and the transfer body must be alive (or undead) and cannot work if either body is destroyed. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the body being possessed during the possession. Also allows one to bypass invitation barriers. The requirements are unknown, though it is hinted it requires blood from both bodies.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos. Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas. Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos.'' ** Requirements: Dark Magic ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell on Klaus Mikaelson by placing him into Tyler's body, in order to keep his bloodline alive. She later on used the same spell to return Klaus to his own body. Esther used a similar spell to place Rebekah's soul into the body of another. *'Sireline Unlinking Spell:' An extremely powerful spell, that is specifically a combination of all of Esther's sire bond and linking spells performed in reverse to undo the link pasted down from each new generation of vampires from the original. ** Incantation: ''Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh.'' ** Requirements: '''Kandahar root / Unsired vampire heart, Specific grammatical changes, Target Original Vampire, Pool charged with original blood ** '''Used by: Davina has created this spell by combining all of Esther's linking and sire bond spells in reverse, though she still hasn't used it. Roughly a year later after it's inception, with Kol's help Davina was able to finish the spell with the correct ingredients, and revising the incantation to the first portion only. Davina and The Sisters use the spell on Elijah and Klaus; while participating in the spell, the majority of the witches were killed, leaving Davina only able to break Klaus' link to his sireline. The resulting release of mystical energy from many generations of vampires was strong enough to create a nexus vorti. Practitioners *Dahlia *Esther Mikaelson *Freya Mikaelson *Céleste Dubois *Valerie Tulle *Nora Hildegard *Malcolm *Beau *Mary Louise *Oscar *Malachai Parker *Valerie LaMarche *Abby Bennett *Eva Sinclair *Bonnie Bennett *Davina Claire *Ariane *Madison Trivia *Dark Magic can be used however the practitioner desires; for benevolence or malevolence. However, due to the fact that Dark Magic is known to corrupt the practitioner by distorting the human perception between right and wrong, most practitioners of Dark Magic become malefic over the course of time. **Interestingly, Bonnie Bennett has used dark magic numerous times throughout the series and yet sill remains pure of intent. *Dark Magic is the most mysterious form of witchcraft as the source of Dark Magic remains unknown. *Due to the fact that Dark Magic has the least laws and also imbues the practitioner with immense power, Dark Magic is the most popular method of witchcraft among the witchcraft community. *Dark Magic allows a witch to circumvent the common rules of witchcraft that apply to other forms of magic. Such examples include: **A dark witch's ability to reach the purgatory for supernatural beings by inducing death in themselves while returning to life is powered by the sheer force of will. **A dark witch's ability to access the Ancestral Plane despite not being an ancestral witch. **A dark witch's ability to return to life following the performance of a suspension spell depending on a life link despite that link being broken. This is powered by the witch's force of will as well. *Expression is an extremely powerful source of dark magic, it isn't even credited as magic by the witches. Videos The Vampire Diaries Dark Magic See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural